whispersrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan's Pub
Sitting between Newman's Bakery and Aldon's Jewelry is a old, elegant building. Most of those who frequent the neighborhood completely ignore the old building, which has two floors. One is partway below the ground, with stairs descending a few steps to reach the old oak door, complete with a brass knocker. Above the doorway is a simple wooden placard that reads 'Morgan's' in dark-stained wood. If asked, the nearby tenants shrug and say that it is just 'that old building' and wonder if its been abandoned, before promptly forgetting about it. The owner is Morgan, a pretty redhead that seems to be far more than she appears, but prying information out of her is nigh impossible. Description Entering the pub is almost like returning home, which is odd to those who enter. After all, few would consider the room to be like ‘home’. Nine stairs take the entrant down to the pub floor, revealing the room before them. The floor was once finely polished wood, now it is weathered with age in spite of being well cared for. Fine black oak tables adorn the room, each surrounded by similar chairs with old leather upholstery covering them. Ceiling fans spin lazily above the tables, keeping the air flowing just enough to keep one comfortable. Gas lanterns are evenly spaced along the walls of the room in old glass chimneys. Lights hang between the fans, pitched low to give some semblance of privacy. A long, well polished bar is along the West side of the room. Behind the bar are a row of old bottles of a variety of alcohols. Stools sit in front of the bar, made of sturdy oak and brass. On the East side of the room are the restrooms, one labeled ‘Ladies’ and the other ‘Gentlemen’. The North, opposite the entryway, is dominated by a fair-sized stage with red velvet curtains that is rarely in use. Speakers flank the stage as well, for those rare occasions that performers come and play old music. The entire building seems to radiate a feel of agelessness that feels strange, yet comforting. Recently, a platform was installed near the door that is apparently for those who wish to enter the pub via Teleportation or the Umbra. Almost immediately afterward, some unknown individual altered it so that it now is a perfect replica of a Star Trek transporter platform. Morgan simply shakes her head at the reactions of many individuals to the change. Rules Notes Mortals innately seem to avoid seeing or even thinking about this building, not paying attention to it or anything more than the fact it exists. Only those of supernatural heritage or who believe in the supernatural can see Morgan’s at the best of times. Banality, wyrm taint and other such attributes, good or bad, simply do not exist within Morgan’s. Those within have a degree of anonymity that is hard to find anywhere else. Also, all wraiths who enter the pub become manifested/corporeal while they reside within, appearing to be purely mortal, in spite of their state. Should an individual use supernatural senses (ie. Auspex, Discern, etc.) when looking at Morgan’s, they sense absolutely nothing. They cannot see even that the building exists. The only exception is when the individual uses a power at level 5 or greater. When the possessor of this ability looks at Morgan’s, they see a faint halo of power surrounding it, and can see the outline of the building itself. Within Morgan’s, however, no power to sense the aura, nature or anything else of another creature functions. (ie. Heighten Senses still function, but Aura Sight would reveal nothing. This occurs while within the building or when looking at it.)